


My Love For You Will Always Burn

by idra



Series: 31 Days of October [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Drew wins the championship and when he gets home, he gets to celebrate with someone from his past.
Relationships: Evan Bourne | Matt Sydal/Drew McIntyre
Series: 31 Days of October [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154441
Kudos: 4





	My Love For You Will Always Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is Candles. Not very October-y. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write this (or something like it) since Drew won the championship in 2020's Wrestlemania. I finally did it.

Drew lets out a sigh as he lets himself into his apartment. He tosses his bag to the ground, kicking off his shoes as he glances down at the belt in his hands. He’s still in shock that he’s won the championship. He’s done it. He’d gone through hell and back, but he finally has proved to everyone who thought he wasn’t worth it that he is. 

He stops when he notices that the apartment is darker than normal. “Hello?” he calls out, making his way to the bedroom. He lets himself in, smiling a bit at the candle lit room. “Who’s here?” he asks, glancing around. He’s been alone for the last few months, his wife having gone to be with her parents around Christmas and then announcing she wanted a divorce, so he knows it’s not her.

He heads for the bathroom, stopping short when he sees the full tub, jets running and the bubbles in a familiar vanilla and sandalwood scent. It’s a scent he’s not been around for a long time, years really. He turns at a sound from the main room and watches as a man he’d tried so hard to forget walks into the bedroom, carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “Congratulations, Drew.”

“Matt Sydal.” He lets out a breath and takes in every inch of his former lover. “Long time no see.” 

“Yeah, well. I figured I should congratulate the new champ. I’m thrilled for you.” 

“Thank you.” He shakes his head. “Matt, what are you doing here?” 

“I...” Matt licks his lips. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have come. But... I’d planned on giving the champagne to your wife and leaving after saying congrats, but... she wasn’t here. Your neighbor let me in.”

“And the room? The bathroom?” 

Matt licks his lips. “I thought... I know I don’t have the right to celebrate with you. But I just remember before, when we were both in the WWE. When we’d talk about how we’d celebrate if one of us won the big title. When I realized your wife wasn’t here, I thought...” He lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “I should go. I’m sorry. Congratulations.”

Drew grabs his wrist and pulls him in close. “You shouldn’t be here. I’m married. But I don’t want you to leave. I want what we’d planned so many years ago.” 

“Seems like a lifetime.” Matt slides his hand up Drew’s arm. “I cannot believe how incredibly sexy you got. I mean, you were always sexy, but now? You’re... wow.” 

Drew chuckles and takes the champagne and glasses from Matt, setting them aside. He pulls Matt close, lifting the other man to his toes. “Once we start this, there’s no backing out, Matt. And for the record, my divorce is almost finalized. Just so you know.”

“Oh?” Matt smiles up at him and wraps his arms around Drew’s neck, hopping a little and wrapping his legs tightly around Drew’s waist. Drew catches him easily and raises an eyebrow. Matt smirks and leans in, kissing Drew softly. 

Drew smiles into the kiss and carries Matt towards the bathroom. “Let’s climb in this tub and just enjoy ourselves?” 

“Don’t forget the champagne. Can’t celebrate properly without champagne.” Matt laughs when Drew dips him. He grabs the champagne and the glasses. “Got ‘em. Let’s go big boy.”

Drew chuckles and continues to the bathroom. He sets Matt down on the edge of the tub. “Matt. I...” 

Matt gets to his feet, unbutton Drew’s shirt slowly. “I never stopped loving you. You know that, right? You were and are everything to me. But we had different paths, different things we needed to do to get where we were going. If we hadn’t stepped apart...” Matt sighs and slides his hands under Drew’s shirt. “Maybe, if we hadn’t broken up, you wouldn’t be here. WWE Champion.”

“I’ve always regretted letting you go. But you’re right. We wouldn’t be where we are, we wouldn’t be the men we are if we hadn’t separated. Do you think there’s a chance, though, that we could...” Drew licks his lips, fighting back a moan when Matt’s hands move over his body, tugging at his chest hair. “Could we... try again? Maybe? I never stopped loving you either.” 

“We can try. I just can’t be the thing that holds you back. If, in any way, you think us being together is holding you back, or messing you up, you tell me. I can’t and won’t be the reason you fail.” Matt leans up, kissing him hungrily. “I need you, Drew. I need to be with you.” 

Drew wraps his arms around Matt’s waist, pulling him closer. “I’m yours. Always.”


End file.
